roblox_pastasfandomcom-20200214-history
HeartDark
This is my 6th creepypasta... I have been running out of ideas, and I'm trying my best to find out what story should be written, so here is the 6th creepypasta that i have. I always love swordfights im a little pro at it and since i want to become the best swordfighter i always play sword fighting tournament online not that im addict but mostly more like a daily training and learning of tricks and learning how to use different swords at the time but my favorite sword is illumina since i have a chance of defeating darkheart user's Darkheart is a sword that when slashed to an enemy it mostly 1 hit KO him and then his whole body parts burst into random places when killed by it. Well that's just an explaination but after this that happend to me i know this sword is gonna come back to me at the right time to strike me. I was playing some Build to Survive since i already have 1100 survives in there just because of Illumina sword that i always save up first before a M4 gun after that i builded my awsome fort people just become soo amazed of it (i been playing those types of games 4 years now) mostly some of the players decide to live with me in the fort which is fine because they don't really annoy me much and they are helpful backing off the mobs that attacks us. 1 player during that time has a darkheart and mostly have the killer's gamepass which he can kill players so i feel bit annoyed since i can't kill him luckily my base is big enough so that he won't get in just then after many tries he raged out and keep saying the word "HeartDark" i thought to myself that this is just a noob who can't even spell darkheart right. The spam is soo powerful that it crashed the game man if i can only punch him in the face in real life.......sorry sorry. Since after that i decide to play sword fighting tournament since that game is flooding with noobs already. I was having fun in that server and training my sword skills like the usual and i played in that server for like 1-2 hours after that there were only 4 people in that server and i was top 2 with an Illumina,Venomshank and Collosal Blade (my favorite starter weapon). After defeating the top 1 of the server he got mad and ragequited lol and i though pros don't rage and just then i realize one of the players don't always show up in the battlefield. His username was just a bunch of numbers which i agree to myself is hard to memorize when you forgot it just then i met him in the battlefield but he doesn't move maybe this is the fake afk trick which mostly i sometimes do but after getting close to him he still dint move so i make my sword go closer to him but no nothing just then he move and looked at me. To explain first how he looks like he is one of those new players which they don't bought anything yet so after that he said "Don't slash" so i din't and then he just resetted and then left since its soo boring with nobody left to fight and mostly the game doesn't allow 1 player in a server i lefted the server. Finally i take a break after all that slashing and killing players so i rest im my bed for a while since my eyes are darn tired to look at a single thing i closed my eyes. I did dreamed about something when i was sleeping i was in the sword fighting tournament game and tons of players were noobs and by looking at myself i look sooo depressed well only my face while holding a sword that looks like a darkheart but there is some difference in it glows a bright red and random dark shade of red were like colored in the sword like a sword with blood in it but after i waked up i keep thinking about that dream if it was real or not. After that i played Roblox again and checked the catalog but no updates in the catalog at all so i decided to play sword fighting tournament again just then all my stats were saved during the last time so i was lucky that i have my Illumina and Venomshank but i notice something all the players well mostly 4 of them were Noobs which looks like the same players in my dream trying to shake that feeling off since mostly that's just coincidence. After that my turn started but it was strange since i have only 1 sword available and it has no name nor even a pciture of the sword but my enemy is starting to get close to me so i got no choice but to equipped it after i equipped it i was shocked when it was that sword from my dream and then after equipping it the tool give show a little bit of name on it when i first decode it it was "AllDream" which is well that was my first guess since it was hard to read. I actually slashed my opponent but after i slashed him instead of the normal color black it keeps flashing red and black and to tell you that this is what i heard i heard a scream like somebody was killed instead of the Off sound after that i saw him again but after he spawned he has no arms so i think to myself that this is just a glicth. So after that my second try is on and its the 2nd noob again so i killed him with my sword but i feel in my head that i was almostly being controlled by something that i don't know yet i killed him and the same thing happend and then instead of the 2nd noob being the one with missing body parts the 1st noob was it this time he has no legs but the 2nd noob actually quited the game after i killed him. After that my head is actually getting a little painful so i tried to rest so i quited the game but after that it just opened again and with the same server with the same stats that i have so i got no choice but to play it through. This time i was fighting the 3rd noob but to my suprise i spawned near him were i can slash him instantly after killing him the scream were louder as if a person is having more pain than ever before and so like the thing that happend the 1st noob has now no hair and then my character was almost like blood stained now and my face is now depressed so its like my character is now saying that i need to stop it now. After that i was about to kill the 4th Noob but this time i spawned soo far from him but this time i din't try to kill him instead i let him kill me so i saw him closing by but as he gets closer my face becomes much depressed as he close by but after that my face becomes a smirk and then my character suddenly move by itself and killed the 4th player after killing him i was switch to the 1st noob's camera screen and then i saw him just exploded and then i saw real insides just got out of him and oh my god i saw his face his sooo disturbing face its like a very creepy smile with red eyes and that face was on my screen. After that my camera screen was now back to my character and then it finally revealed the name of the sword it was named "HeartDark" I was suprised since it was the same name that i seen from the other noob who keeps spamming the word "HeartDark" at first maybe he's messing with me and hacking me but after that it became real since i feel my backhair go stairght forward i was soo terrifyed to even look behind me and after 30 seconds my backhair was not straigth and then my character resetted and then the game quitted. The next day i tried to play the game again but it was closed to visitors for a while but that's impossible i saw like 130 players playing it so i decide to play build to survive but the game was already shutdowned and all it showed was full of nothing so i have no choice but to quit and shutdown my computer but i know that sword will always haunted me and will take the time and plan when to strike again and to strike who. I saw in the news that a child was missing after his mother saw him playing Roblox but after they said what is his name it was one of my classmate!. I was terrifyed about this and never play roblox for a while. The End... Maybe.